diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/05 April 2018
00:19:07 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 03:36:41 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 03:37:13 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 06:55:45 -!- Adele Owen has joined Special:Chat 06:55:48 Hi 06:56:06 Recently Pentium 2.0 was blocked 07:46:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:46:30 who is pentium 2.0 07:46:36 is he some form of spambot 07:52:18 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 08:07:40 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 08:08:00 heya 08:24:36 haio 08:24:45 oof i am going to the boulevard soon 08:24:56 >_< 08:26:22 oooof 08:30:36 for Town the arras i have some bosses ready 08:31:27 -The hypervessel: 08:31:27 *Boss version of Gunner-3/auto-4 08:31:27 -King Bonker: 08:31:27 *Boss version of bonker 08:31:42 what did bonker do 08:31:47 move fast 08:31:48 was it basically a speedy smasher 08:31:51 yes 08:31:55 >_< 08:32:03 What does Mega Smasher do again 08:32:09 better handling 08:32:19 and more hp 08:32:36 and king bonker has the lunar staff that it throws at players 08:32:40 like a boomerang 08:32:46 but recurving 08:45:30 o7 11:08:25 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:10:56 -!- Adele Owen has joined Special:Chat 11:11:00 hi 11:11:38 ugh nobody is speaking 11:16:13 guys 11:16:27 698 plays on my Soundcloud! Woot! 11:20:52 wow i never thought chiptunes were that popular 11:20:57 thanks anyways 11:21:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:47:54 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 11:47:59 They are 11:57:16 oh wow 12:07:30 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:07:48 heya 12:07:58 haio 12:08:05 playin as pounder in 2tdm 12:08:17 :) 12:08:27 Just got Intern'd as Mod 12:08:52 ok 12:08:53 nice 12:09:03 wait how 12:09:08 did it get suspended 12:09:26 or its to see whether you shall pass or no 12:09:56 no my thing just got suspended 12:09:58 i think 12:10:03 k 12:10:11 well in any case i'm doing an internship 12:10:13 playin arras 12:10:19 wanna join 12:10:19 i'm to your left 12:10:23 lemonbird03 is there 12:10:27 hes g3 stewart toroid 12:10:28 i'm a stacked poacher 12:10:51 > stacked poacher 12:11:00 > > stacked bent boomer 12:11:05 bent boomer is the old boomer kthx 12:11:21 I just saw a penta 12:11:24 the size of a square 12:13:41 the old boomer can change the normal of the boomerang comeback 12:13:54 by putting the cursor to some position 12:14:16 ik 12:14:17 I tried it 12:15:57 Aaand a non-stacked just rekt me. 12:17:08 oof 12:17:27 old boomer is a counter to the running rats known as auto tri angles 12:18:43 pff 12:18:47 As is every single class I main 12:18:53 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:55:17 /kick 12:55:47 !kick 12:56:08 How'd Banarama even manage to kick himself 12:56:51 and gtg o/ 13:39:16 'ello 13:41:16 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 13:41:34 hi 13:41:53 if chat is dead, then i have found a new reason to put a fork down my ass 13:44:24 hi 13:44:29 im the co dev of arras now 14:06:36 holy titties! really? 14:08:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBUyh2Wo4dw 14:15:37 yes 14:15:39 i am 14:15:47 brb gonna take a walk in my neighborhood 14:19:56 k 14:23:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:23:32 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 14:23:47 FOR THE LOVE OF HOLY SHIT ON A STICK AND VLAD THE IMPALER BEING DEVOURED BY A NYAN CAT 14:23:53 MY CAT WANTS TO KILL ME! 14:23:55 HELP 14:24:12 ITS IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME AND IS GIVING ME A DEATH STARE 14:24:15 WHAT DO I DO 14:24:33 SHÄDMAN HELP! 14:25:08 CALM DOWN YOU NECROPHILE 14:26:01 put the dildo down, it might help d00d 14:32:31 johnny test = hentai 14:36:34 (booster) 14:36:44 (heart) 14:36:50 (masterov) 14:37:02 MOTHERFUCKER DANCING ON A C ROSS 14:37:07 i mean cross 14:37:20 THERE'S NOT A THING FOR MASTEROV 14:37:25 (mgmasterov) 14:37:28 (mg) 14:37:34 GGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSOKJSO;FKJS 14:41:05 oh god 14:41:13 "NECROPHILE" 14:41:18 WELL 14:41:20 well** 14:41:22 i mean 14:41:23 a storm 14:41:24 you're not wrong. 14:42:04 a storm..... fuck help 14:42:09 its so strong 14:42:16 YAY 14:42:27 i dont think it will go ok for the building im in tho 14:42:34 *meaning i could die 14:42:41 i have more to my list of things that are lewd or horrible out of context 14:42:50 uhh oh shit 14:42:52 no 14:42:53 "im in, its so strong" 14:42:55 Y E S 14:43:01 also el 14:43:03 nice 14:43:04 you're back 14:43:06 have this 14:43:12 i can kinda see where you're goin with that 14:43:14 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Most_epic_concept_in_history11!1 14:43:18 literal memefest 14:43:23 but it doesn't make that much sense 14:43:30 dude, fallen might die 14:44:04 also el 14:44:12 "NECROPHILE" 14:44:15 BOI HOW DID YOU GUESS 14:44:33 you need to become one of those weird old ladies with that snow globe thingy 14:44:36 jhonny trest- hentai 14:44:37 what are they called again? 14:44:39 ooh 14:44:42 liars 14:44:44 the 3rd word in that sentence is good 14:44:52 cuckoos 14:45:03 ugh 14:45:22 im not thinkin ur dying to 14:45:24 and yes the statement i said about me bein a codev is true 14:45:27 well its safe now 14:45:37 but the building idk.. 14:45:54 thank fuck 14:46:17 *excessive swearing 14:46:23 *not t o l e r a t e d* 14:46:35 *me being fucked up 14:46:40 *t o l e r a t e d 14:46:42 i see a flaw 14:46:46 khish wtf 14:46:50 i think i'm the one who made this chat 18+ 14:46:51 probs 14:46:53 wait is 14:46:54 yeah 14:46:54 it? 14:47:00 it is true... 14:47:12 el is the one who made it 13+ 14:47:13 i am 18+ plus people can we watch??? 14:47:17 i made it full on 18+ 14:47:22 mmmmm 14:47:27 i might report ya if ya dont revert this chat 14:47:32 OHHHHHH MASTEROV STOP 14:47:33 "18+ plus" 14:47:33 el 14:47:40 its either 18 or 18+++++ 14:47:44 you dumbor 14:47:56 ur dumberr BIOIOT ):<<< 14:48:06 khish 14:48:07 since when was sweareing evil in this wiki xd 14:48:12 fuck knows 14:48:12 from the start 14:48:15 it suddenly is 14:48:17 FLALEN SHOSH 14:48:19 no 14:48:20 it never was 14:48:25 EL 14:48:29 do you know what my fav artist is? 14:48:40 he truly makes pieces of art 14:48:42 MASTER pieces 14:48:43 hitler, isn't it? 14:48:48 no 14:48:52 another german 14:48:53 khish 14:48:55 swiss 14:48:55 german 14:49:03 can you do me a favor 14:49:09 favour* 14:49:10 and revert this chat to the original state 14:49:12 kill me with a key board if i know 14:49:15 i cant 14:49:20 i dont have magical time powders 14:49:20 you can 14:49:21 who is it?? 14:49:32 i mean 14:49:34 its Shädman 14:49:38 =P 14:49:41 ahhh 14:49:48 make it at least somewhat tolerable to the rules 14:49:51 fine 14:49:51 aaahhh~~ ** 14:49:53 brb 14:49:56 your prrevois post should have told me 14:50:13 i'm fucked up in an unimaginable way 14:50:25 uh 14:50:30 a r e y o u s u r e 14:50:35 yes 14:50:43 el ur not him 14:50:46 nor his advocate 14:51:12 yes i am 14:51:19 i am him 14:51:29 ever wondered how were both romanians? 14:51:29 \ 14:51:35 dunno 14:51:38 BEECUX WERE THE SAME PERSON XD 14:51:39 xd 14:51:40 xd 14:51:40 xd 14:51:41 no 14:51:46 you're less lewd and vulgar 14:51:49 believe it or not. 14:51:55 khish 14:51:58 ? 14:51:59 wot 14:52:02 he askedmeh 14:52:11 if i could i would post furry porn and shit on dick till the world ends 14:52:20 just asking if ya wanna play arras 14:52:26 i've done it before on other, more fucked up places 14:52:28 nah 14:52:32 the new 2tdm opened 14:52:34 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 14:52:35 oh wait 14:52:37 i have to read now 14:52:39 s h i t 14:52:50 el 14:52:52 at least its the last chapter (FINALLY!) 14:52:52 if i could 14:52:55 i could scar you mentally. 14:53:00 believe me 14:53:06 shadman knows his ways 14:53:07 gore doesn't affect me 14:53:09 and i know his ways 14:53:10 if i could i would advert arras.surge.sh until it dies 14:53:11 ahh 14:53:11 GORE? 14:53:12 AHAHAHAAAAAAAAa 14:53:13 NO 14:53:16 NOT JUST GORE 14:53:16 SHADMAN?? 14:53:20 much worse 14:53:25 LMAO, SHADMAN??? 14:53:27 JOSEPH STALIN?!?!!?! 14:53:29 http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#freechat! 14:53:32 come here if you want to find out 14:53:39 fck no 14:53:41 /=\his shit is sooo fucked up i 14:53:43 nickserver fucks me over 14:53:44 i cant put lewd shit *if its on overdrive* in here 14:53:45 if you want 14:53:51 go there for me to be able to tell you 14:53:56 but irt's not gonna fuck me 14:54:04 im an internet overlod virginfag 14:54:11 NOTHING VCAN DEFEAT MEEEE! 14:54:38 i will fgooo 14:54:40 RIGHT NOW 14:55:11 come onn... 14:55:14 enter the chat. 14:55:26 entered it then closed 14:55:32 just text 14:55:32 what is it? 14:55:37 all i see is text 14:55:39 hmph 14:55:49 how's that gonna fuck me? 14:55:59 you quit 14:56:01 youre weak 14:56:24 all i see is text 14:56:28 i am not a week 14:56:41 i'm anannoyedperson 14:56:43 wait until it dissapears 14:56:45 its a chat ffs 14:56:48 of course its just text 14:56:49 ahh 14:56:58 i want to tell you how fucked up i am exactly 14:57:00 in one sentence 14:57:00 but how is text gonna murder me with rape 14:57:02 ok 14:57:03 or list of words 14:57:10 since you asked fo rit 14:57:52 understood\ 14:57:57 you'll see 14:57:57 ill check it, papa francisss 14:57:57 it's your lil gay list 14:58:11 ahh! 14:58:23 im chatting 14:58:33 dafuq i suppsed 2 doo 14:59:30 dere 14:59:30 see 14:59:40 so you fap to that? 15:00:31 sush 15:00:34 shush* 15:00:44 well do it in private chat k??? 15:00:56 i left 15:02:28 loli hentai bdsm necrophiliz 15:02:41 KRISH FAPS TO IT XD 15:02:50 git fucked lol 15:04:33 you know you're the one getting kicked here lol 15:04:36 it wasnt meant to be private 15:04:40 lmaoooooooooooooooooooooooo 15:04:52 i just put it there so i dont get kicked becuase tidal 15:04:56 have fun. 15:05:02 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 15:05:14 Calm down peeps. 15:05:27 o noic 15:05:28 ahh 15:05:31 so fuoock 15:05:32 did you read what el said? 15:05:36 it was a jokek? 15:05:41 no 15:05:41 ahh shit 15:05:44 uhh 15:05:46 but you got yourself in trouble 15:05:47 well 15:05:50 how? 15:05:50 without me doing anything tbh 15:06:08 you fap to loli hentai bdsm and NECROPHILLIA lel 15:06:08 We don't tolerate walls of cuss words, etc. 15:06:15 so? 15:06:18 what bout it 15:06:33 n e c r o m u d d a f e k k i n p h i l l i a 15:06:57 ye and? 15:07:03 sooo... 15:07:15 is this wiki truly fucked too or what lol 15:07:22 na just me 15:09:08 well ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ dont know what to do now 15:09:10 well 15:09:38 time to see what happens next in the fucking awful shitshow that's known as the internet xd 15:11:09 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 15:12:32 lel 15:12:42 g'bye, m'lady\ 15:13:20 hope a fedora wearer teleports behind u and tells ye it's nothin personnel, ice 15:13:23 fookin weirdo 15:13:39 nani 15:15:59 hi 15:20:52 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 15:20:57 hi 15:20:59 so 15:21:31 krish faps to loli, hentai, bdsm and most importantly, NECROPHILLIA SHIT 15:21:33 xd 15:21:35 we know 15:21:41 also its all combined 15:21:41 playing arras 15:21:42 not separate 15:21:45 ahh they already found out? 15:21:50 oh really? 15:21:50 \ 15:21:57 no its cus you said it 9 times already lol 15:22:02 a little less fucked up 15:22:07 well 15:22:09 but still fucked up mah boi 15:22:30 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 15:22:31 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:22:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:23:53 lel 15:28:26 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 15:36:14 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:36:45 Can YOU GUYS CHILL WITH THE SWEARS 15:37:33 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:37:38 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:37:46 i stopped tho 15:37:58 We tell you this all the time my guy\ 15:38:06 i stopped like 15:38:27 34 minutes ago 15:38:28 lol 15:38:31 lmao 15:38:42 also ozun is mentally scarred 15:38:44 Just can you tone it down? We have logs ya know 15:38:44 be it a bot or not 15:38:46 ik 15:38:53 i think you shouldn't read today's log lol 15:38:55 what did you say today 15:38:58 nothing 15:38:58 oh god 15:39:02 tho i pmd eld 15:39:03 el* 15:39:14 poor you. 15:39:14 if it was in pm 15:39:16 i warend you. 15:39:18 I WARNED YOU 15:39:51 Oh for fucks sake man 15:40:10 I WARNED YOU DIDNT I 15:40:10 and you took it 15:40:11 for a joke. 15:40:20 tsk tsk tsk 15:40:38 God damn it. I'm going to the rest of the staff for this one 15:40:44 poor el 15:41:13 poor el? 15:41:16 POOR EL? 15:41:22 arent you gonna ban him or wut? 15:41:27 This is both of you! 15:41:30 what 15:41:34 i pmd him on another chat 15:41:38 not this one 15:41:43 i didnt do anything here basically 15:41:48 count me out. 15:41:49 This chat is still pretty bad 15:41:54 very 15:41:55 cap 15:41:59 i think we need a change of chat. 15:42:14 wdym 15:42:48 maybe we should add lewdness and hyper extensive swearing (swearing more than me basically cuz i'm like almost the max) to the list of "Don't fuckin do dis in chat m8" 15:42:57 that would get en to stop 15:43:00 el* 15:43:02 en didnt do anything 15:43:04 el 15:43:11 tho sometimes en can be 15:43:13 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 15:43:13 uhh 15:43:14 nice? 15:43:19 mostly he's not 15:43:35 o7 15:43:36 would that help? 15:43:39 Or 15:43:40 oh hi sparky 15:43:41 how are y'all doin 15:43:44 horrible 15:43:48 el visited 15:43:48 i saw 15:43:50 You can just see that no swearing means not doing it 15:43:54 on corrupt-a-wish 4 15:43:55 where is it 15:43:58 oh no 15:44:00 i deleted it 15:44:02 OH NO 15:44:04 i meant in chat he visited 15:44:06 Sparky 15:44:08 oooof 15:44:12 Yes? 15:44:32 anyways 15:44:41 take a look at the logs *i confirm i'm innocent ;-;* 15:44:44 well 15:44:54 innocent in the sense i didnt actually say anything horrible here... 15:45:10 o h 15:45:11 g o d 15:45:12 el talked to me on another chat *my freechat! chat.* 15:45:25 which has no rules 15:45:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:45:29 so technically i didn't break anything 15:45:36 but el brought the conversation from there to here 15:46:30 what the hell am i witnessing 15:46:37 Death. 15:46:41 and destruction 15:46:42 ... 15:47:20 i think talking to el was a kind of 15:47:21 yknow 15:47:28 bigbib a d 15:47:29 idea 15:47:39 also 15:47:40 sidenote 15:47:44 the word bed looks like a bed. 15:47:46 lol 15:50:49 also hetrological is heter- wait no its auto- wai but the *brain fries* 15:51:45 Still. You could have left the situation 15:52:16 to what help tho 15:52:18 el would've kept going 15:52:40 i just tol him it's his own fault he mentioned it in chat and that he broke the rules multiple times including saying that 15:52:49 it would'nt have really made a difference. 15:53:04 quizzaciously 15:53:28 Still 15:54:13 I do see you both just going on about **** and lewd and excessive swear words 15:54:15 From both of you 15:54:30 all i did was confirmation 15:54:35 No 15:54:36 als- 15:54:38 wait a second 15:54:51 why do you have a gray chat mod icon near your name. 15:55:11 intern 15:55:40 oh... 15:55:43 interesting 15:55:44 Khit... 15:55:47 so its gray and- 15:55:47 ? 15:55:47 Listen to me 15:56:07 I am going to talk it over with the rest of the team to see what will come out of this mess 15:56:47 While this is content in logs, it sadly does not fall under the dead chat rules as others were present at the time. 15:56:54 can i be included? 15:57:00 i would like to talk aswell.. 15:57:02 Consequences will be made accordingly 15:57:06 fine 15:57:08 also fun fact 15:57:09 https://trends.google.com/trends/explore?date=all&q=winter,summer,spring,fall 15:57:11 if you look at it 15:57:17 in the spikes the pattern is 15:57:24 funny 15:57:29 Summer Fall Winter Spring 16:00:35 damn 16:00:39 el got me in trouble 16:09:26 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:12:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping was kicked from Special:Chat by Type: Sparky 16:12:53 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:31:43 !kick 16:31:47 !kick Type: Sparky 16:31:53 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:31:57 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:32:06 -!- Type: Sparky was kicked from Special:Chat by Type: Sparky 16:36:52 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:23 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 16:39:29 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 16:44:08 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:44:09 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 16:44:20 What does kryptonite exist? 16:44:22 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 was kicked from Special:Chat by TheGoldenPatrik1 16:44:30 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:01 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 16:45:13 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:45:17 o7 16:45:20 What green kryptonite discovered? 16:46:31 -!- Type: Sparky was kicked from Special:Chat by Type: Sparky 16:50:20 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:50:24 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 16:50:54 Hello, is this the Krusty Krabs? 16:51:32 To y'all in the Discord: you just got pranked. 16:54:33 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:30 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:11:39 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:17:08 o7 18:22:43 Hello. 19:28:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:33:54 o7 19:38:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:43:42 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 19:43:43 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 20:16:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:35:25 hai 20:43:56 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 20:44:02 helloe 20:46:03 hi 20:46:16 how life 20:46:30 gud 20:46:34 got intern'd for social mod 20:46:39 oh congrats 20:48:33 bee 20:48:35 n 20:48:37 patrolling everything 20:48:43 and working my tail off trying to revamp the arras pages 20:48:58 dats nice 20:49:04 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 20:49:10 Ohey 20:49:16 *IP bans Hayden* 20:49:22 hello there 20:49:42 Hey 20:49:49 Lmao staff tools work 20:49:53 lo 20:49:54 l 20:49:58 *vandalises Hayden* 20:50:01 *then reverts it* 20:50:07 I can AJAX undo it now 20:50:14 which means it auto publishes it 20:50:19 y e s 20:50:23 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:50:26 All thanks to Pat 20:50:26 oh btw 20:50:31 *IP bans Hayden* 20:50:37 I just had to apply for Moderator 20:50:45 *sees count: 7 Sentinels, 2 Moderators* 20:50:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:51 ...yeah that won't do 20:52:05 so hayden hows life 20:53:39 Sucks 20:53:45 oh 20:53:53 well i hope it gets better for you :3 20:54:08 I hope things get better too 20:54:11 Hbu? 20:54:21 cant decide if its very bad or pretty bad 20:54:27 something like that. 21:01:33 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:02:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:02:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:02:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:02:44 Heya again 21:02:56 Sorry to hear this from you two ): 21:02:59 Hope stuff gets better again 21:03:31 most likely wont happen on my end 21:03:32 but thanks 21:03:55 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:04:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:04:39 Your luck has to turn up eventually 21:04:45 I know it will 21:04:51 its not about luck though 21:08:21 :( 21:09:30 :( 21:15:56 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:20:56 My thought on the Smasher: 21:20:57 "I'm a go-kart look mum no barrels I'm a go-kart a deadly ramming go-kart" 21:20:57 21:20:57 These tanks think they're go-karts and will just run into your stream of death. They're like ram Destroyers but with no recoil. 21:42:45 gtg 21:42:46 o7 22:10:49 -!- Cclee123 has joined Special:Chat 22:25:17 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 05